1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology and oncology. More particularly, it concerns methods and compositions involving microRNA (miRNAs) molecules and cancer prognosis and treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, colorectal cancer (CRC) patients with lymph node metastasis (TNM stage III) are treated with adjuvant chemotherapy that includes cytotoxic drugs such as 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) and oxaliplatin, following surgical resection of the cancer. Similarly, patients with distant metastatic CRC (stage IV) are treated with various combinations of chemotherapeutic drugs and molecularly-targeted drugs that include anti-VEGF and anti-EGFR antibodies. Although these treatment regimens have improved outcomes in patients with advanced CRC, a significant proportion of individuals fail to derive any benefit from such treatments, and some experience worse outcomes as a result of drug-associated toxicities.
Thus, there is a need for developing predictive biomarkers that can select the subgroup of patients that will benefit from conventional chemotherapeutic drugs, so that patients who will not benefit from the treatment can be spared from drug toxicity and offered alternate treatments.